He Knows Me
by LoveIsWrittenOnMyArms
Summary: Part of the oneshot tag game, check to see if your tagged!


**Kay, so I'm takin' this from another story and turning it into a tag game. **

**If you see your pen name below, Your next!!**

**1. **Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

**2. **Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

**3. **Write a ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

**4. **Do ten of these, then post them.

**5. **Tag five people to do it next!! Keep the game going!!

My Tags:

**YourMyFavoritex**

**hoLLywoodgrrl**

**MyJonasSensesAreTingling3**

**Njlove63**

**Greek.Elf**

--

**TEN LOE DRABLES?**

--

**1. Dead! **

by My Chemical Romance (The Black Parade)

Joe was always the strong one. He was always strong for me.

So how can he like this?

All those tubes and wires and the sounds that echo through my ears.

The love of my life is dying, and I can't do anything about it. \

Whats worse is that the baby boy who is growing inside of me will never know his father. He'll never know how amazing Joe was.

How beautiful he was.

How spirited and exciting he was.

How much I loved him.

No, this boy would always know that. He'll know how much he meant to me.

Joe Jonas Jr. will know.

**--**

**2. Hey Now!**

by Hilary Duff (Lizzie McGuire Movie Soundtrack)

Joe and I sat in the grass.

His body is so close to mine, I'm going insane.

Its dark, and we're watching stars.

He suddenly moves his hand so his arm is draped over my waist. He pulls me into a kiss. His hand presses into my back and He pulls me closer.

We're touching now.

Our bodies fitting together.

So perfect.

Joe's hand is resting on my exposed hip, my t-shirt slightly pushed up revealing my midriff. His fingertips grace my lower back. I move my hands to press into his chest.

His hand moves farther up my shirt. I smile.

**--**

**3. We Are Nowhere And Its Now **

by Bright Eyes (I'm Wide Awake, Its Morning)

Strolling down the sidewalk of some random town, our hands entwined.

We're in love. Isn't it great?

Of course, Lilly doesn't know how much she means to me.

She means that much to me right now.

It won't matter where we are.

Who we are.

When it is.

Its right now, and we're in love.

That's all that matters.

She pulls me aside, under a tree and I laugh.

She giggles. I can feel my heart jump.

She leans closer to me, and her lips grace mine. I pull her closer to me. Her arms press into my chest, and she wiggles, getting comfortable. She presses her beautiful lips into mine.

I just smile.

We are nowhere, and its now.

**--**

**4. Hot **

by Avril Lavgine (the Best Damn Thing)

When she dances like that… I go insane.

Lilly's out in the rain. We're somewhere in Seattle. Its raining. And she's dancing in the rain in the middle of a grassy park. I'm watching her. She's now completely drenched in rain, and still smiling like crazy.

I smile. I start strolling over to her. She sees me and grins. She grabs my hands and pulls me toward her. She starts kissing me. I'm intoxicated. I gently slide my hand into her back pocket, and pull her closer to me.

She breaks the kiss and gives me a excited smile. I kiss her, and now I'm getting drenched. Our wet bodies grinding together, the rain running between our bodies, and adrenalin in our veins.

**--**

**5. Lala **

by Ashlee Simpson (Autobiography)

He grabbed me and pulled me onto his back. He held my legs and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He ran around the bases and screamed.

"We win!!" He shouted. I laughed at my adorable boyfriend.

His brothers had annoyed looks on. They were laughing at him now. He was acting like a freak again.

He ran out of breath and stopped. I leaned toward him.

"Yeah, Joe. We win. They get it." He laughed.

"I'm just excited. I never win against them!"

"Oh, I know."

"Hey!" He said. He pulled off my shoes and started tickling my feet. I squirmed. "I love you, too."

**--**

**6. Catch My Disease **

by Ben Lee (Awake is the New Sleep)

I bounded down the stairs. I was smiling again. My brothers were sitting on the couch, frowning, each of them.

I laughed.

"Cheer up, guys!!"

"Why? it's a rainy, cloudy day and theres nothing on TV!" Nick groaned. I laughed.

"Guys, just look at the bright side, tomorrow will be beautiful, and you can always watch a movie, or write a song!" I said. They both gave me annoyed look.

"Whats with you? You hate rainy days. Shouldn't you be in your room angsting?" Kevin asked. I shook my head.

"I've learned to love rain. And why would I need to angst? I've got a great family, amazing friends, a great career, and a beautiful girlfriend. What could I angst about?"

"Oh, so that's it." Nick said annoyed.

"That's what?"

"You've been infected by that dumb love virus."

"Hey. What can I say? Catch my disease!"

**--**

**7. Gimme a Chance **

by Plain White T's (Every Second Counts)

She is too beyond perfect.

My best friend, Lilly, is the complete love of my life.

Why can't she just see it!?

I've been with her through all those cheaters and losers and jerks, and she always ends up crying. Her heart broken. I'm always right there for her.

I took another bite of my pizza and threw the crust in the box. She grabbed it and bit into it.

"Why waste?" She said smiling. I watched her, completely frozen. He finished it and looked at me. "Something wrong?" She asked. I sighed. I grabbed her by the back of the neck and our lips crashed.

She didn't kiss me back. She pulled away and looked at me.

"What are you doing!?"

"Just gimme a chance."

**--**

**8. Play My Music **

by Connect 3 (Connect the Dots)

Music blasting.

His hands on my hips, as I swayed to the beat. I crooked my arms and shook my shoulders playfully at him.

Joe smirked.

His hand slid up my side and crept around to my back. He held me close.

The two of us alone.

Or the two of us in a crowd of people?

I can't remember.

It doesn't matter right now.

Its just us.

I smiled devilishly and kissed him gently. His lips graced my jaw, and he crept down my neck. He kissed me.

The music led us.

The music kept us in beat.

The music made us live.

**--**

**9. Different Names for the Same Thing **

byDeath Cab for Cutie (Plans)

Our eyes met across the cabin. His big brown eyes gracing me, and they locked together. He was the most beautiful person I'd ever seen. He was three cabins down from ours. He froze when he saw me.

I got control of myself and smiled. I turned back to Miley and giggled.

"Come on. Lets go." She said. I nodded, and she led me down the hall towards him. The train shook quietly. She walked right past him, and I attempted to, but he grabbed my hand.

I looked up to him.

"Your…. Beautiful." He said dazedly.

Did he actually just say that?

"Thanks…" I said smiling. He let go of my hand and blushed..

"Sorry… I…"

"Its ok." I muttered. I turned and started to walk the other way. I glanced back and saw he was watching me walk away. He blushed and whacked himself.

I laughed.

**--**

**10. The First **

by Tegan and Sara (This Business of Art)

The moment I saw him crawl through the window, I knew something was gonna happen. He was distressed.

We both lay down on my bed and he kissed me.

It got heated.

I pulled away.

"I'm sorry…" He muttered. I giggled. I leaned toward him. I pulled him into me and I kissed him. He led into me. I pressed him down and into my bed. His lips not breaking from mine.

It made me laugh.

* * *

yeah. i did make up the 'Connect 3' album name.

i felt loserish putting 'camp rock soundtrack'

so, sue me.


End file.
